Apariencia
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Arthur era actualmente hetero pero al descubrir que se está aburriendo un poco de la rutina decide experimentar con sexo gay, aún no había tenido ninguna experiencia completa, sólo se había tocado, por eso decide ir a esos baños de New York. *USxUK lemon*
1. Conociendo

Esta historia se me ocurrió leyendo información de unos baños curiosos en Estados Unidos.

Está dedicado a Fredo-Godofredo por el reto literario de navidad ¿Hola Fran, qué tal? No pensé que me tocaras tú, me pediste un encuentro fugas, cochinadas y sexo descriptivo, tengo a una amiga presente, así que no lo haré taaaan porno, pero de que será pervertido lo será =)

Pareja: AlfredxArthur, es ese orden aunque Arthur sea bastante caliente y tenga expectativas contrarias.

Aconsejo: Hola a todas y todos, veamos, seré más sensata, las personas mayores de catorce léanlo, las menores tómenselo con calma porque este fic contiene lenguaje algo gay, sexo depravado y lugares inadecuados para hacerlo y un Arthur no tan caballero.

* * *

><p>Arthur era un chico elegante y jodidamenete guapo, calentaba a muchas que se le acercaban sin pudor alguno, el inglés conservaba su reputación hasta el final, sólo cuando se llevaba a una chica a la cama era cuando mostraba ese lado salvaje y desquiciado en el sexo, las hacía temblar, pero últimamente nada lo estaba llenando del todo, quizás era porque había probado demasiado, abusado de ello, no lo sabía, quería algo nuevo.<p>

Estaba en su cama abriendo las piernas mientras gemía como un animal en celo, se toca su grueso y duro pene mientras su rostro se contrae, lo está haciendo en soledad, se sofoca, se muerde los labios mientras el semen caía desde su miembro hasta la cama, no se detenía, se imaginaba que alguien lo estaba lamiendo, que lo estaban devorando con una lengua ruda, lo chupaban, él arqueaba las piernas y elevaba sus caderas, tomaría a su amante por la cabeza y lo hundiría en su polla, para que lo tragara por completo, sus mejillas rojas y su ensalivada boca rogaban por alguien que le concediera el favor de la noche, pero nadie lo hizo.

Quería ser follado. Maldita sea.

-No es suficiente ahh ahh~ - se arquea tocándose la cabeza de su miembro, acariciando con rudeza mientras sus jadeos se vuelven gruñidos, lo mueve con más fuerza, abre la piernas lo más que puede mientras se tira hacia atrás, se desabrocha la camisa y empieza a peñiscar sus rosadas tetillas, sus mejillas se ruborizan más y suspira sexo a cada movimiento mientras no paraba de auto-complacerse.

Abre más las piernas, sin pensarlo mete un dedo manchado de semen su ano, el agujero es pequeño, no suele hacer eso seguido, mientras lo va deslizando entrecierra los ojos, pero llega hasta el fondo, grita con gusto mientras tirita, se siente espectacular -M-maldición…no…-suspira ronco, no quería meterse algo dentro, pero se había convertido en un extraño gusto, lo mueve mientras su miembro se erecta más.

Está manchado. Se excita en la soledad de su noche metiendo otro dedo lubricado, sus caderas tiritan y exigen atención, los mete fuertemente para adentro y lo va abriendo dentro de su conducto, se siente húmedo, pierde la orientación por el placer pero quería algo más grande, se auto-penetra con fuerza mientras siente que algo empieza a apretar la cabeza de su pene, seguramente aquella leche exigiendo salir, su boca gime placenteramente.

-Fu-ck… u-un poco más- y metió un tercer dedo, su rostro se contrajo en una mar de sensaciones cuando eyaculó con la impresión de sus miembros en su recto.

No habían sido más de cuatro semanas en que estaba buscando nuevas sensaciones y… sólo por sana curiosidad intento tocarse adentro o tener oral con uno que otro hombre, la primera vez que se penetró era incómodo, pero al practicarlo se sentía delicioso, su miembro se erectaza con vivacidad, su ano siendo penetrado era una exquisitez, llegando a su delicioso punto G, su próstata, mierda, shit, casi quería…que un hombre lo montara, uno con un pene enorme, o que al menos sepa usarlo.

-Kirkland, you're gentleman…-se decía a sí mismo. Volvió a mirar la cama cubierta de aquella dulce leche y pensó que se estaba transformando en un degenerado. Malditas sensaciones homos… tan placenteras.

Pero él no era gay, claro que no, a él le gustaban las vaginas, los clítoris, abrir esos labios vaginales y meter su miembro en ellos, chupar tetas, no que se lo culearan, tampoco que le dieran bien fuerte en la cama y él gimiendo como una zorra. Nunca pediría eso, además, si fuera a tener algo con un hombre él sería el que penetra, él y nadie más que él.

Exacto, exacto. Por eso ahora iba heterosexualmente a unos baños públicos en New York, por desgracia estaba residiendo fuera de su lugar de nacimiento, lo bueno era que aún fuera fin de semana. Había escuchado que los baños cercanos a la parte baja del lugar que ahora se encontraba se podía tener un encuentro sexual y gay, uno breve y pequeño, que nadie se interesaría en saber que hizo en esas paredes, era sexo y nada más, no necesitaba algo serio, menos con un hombre, él sólo estaba "experimentando" y que mejor que metiéndole su grueso y erecto pene a un hombre, dominarlo.

Se sentía tan excitado, su cuerpo ardía y miraba a cada hombre que entraba a ese baño, la adrenalina de hacer algo tan prostituto y homosexual como aquello llenaba todos sus sentidos, incluso su miembro apretaba contra el cierre del pantalón, ya tenía una erección y uno que otro hombre se relamía los labios al verlo, era torpe, no sabía cuando habría alguien que quisiera follar con él, era lógico que no iba a esos lugares. Él era un puto caballero, un perro de la reina casi, con modales, con elegancia, pero demasiado tiempo siendo correcto hacía sacar lo peor de él, como en ese día.

Se mete al baño, ya no soporta más la calentura, se da golpes en la cabeza no recordando el día exacto en que se convirtió en un ser tan pervertido, para que en el segundo en que iba a cerrar la puerta una mano le impidiera la propulsión necesaria para el acto, intentó nuevamente cerrarla, pero no conseguía mover un centímetro la puerta, fue en ese momento en que un chico entra, un sujeto con un jockey, no podía verlo bien, sólo que tenían un cabello dorado, cierra la puerta del amplio baño detrás de sí y esboza una sonrisa de lujuria.

-Hello…

El inglés no responde. El chico se relame los labios mientras un rubor escapa de los labios del inglés. Sabía lo que ambos buscaban allí. Sexo.

-¿Tú eres…?

-¿Quieres saber el nombre que gritarás…?-se rió con gracia sacándose el gorro.

Cuando lo vio un estremecimiento abordó todo su cuerpo, quizás porque era de las pocas veces en que haría eso, quizás por lo hermoso que era, quizás por su bella sonrisa, era perfecto, lo ponía a mil, era justo lo que andaba buscando, su cara sólo reflejaba infantilidad e inocencia, lo había juzgado por su apariencia. Pero lo que no sabía Arthur es que aquel chico de no más de diecinueve sería todo menos el pasivo ese día, juzgar por la apariencia es malo, muy malo.

* * *

><p>Claro, Arthur está convencido que Alfred es un pobre chiquillo, si supiera :3<p>

Hay baños particularmente amplios en algunos lugares de Estados Unidos donde diversos grupos homosexuales dejan mensajes de sus encuentros sexuales en éstos.

El próximo capitulo será dentro de poco, ya tengo el capitulo cuatro de "Camp gay" también, si no me joden mis padres para que me salga lo pongo…

Este capitulo estuvo muy maricón y leve, lo sé, parezco niña )=

No se preocupen, el próximo tendrá porno gay del bueno =)


	2. Experimentando

¿Hola qué tal perras? Quizás ya ni se acuerden de mí, les resumiré quien soy yo. Soy una chica rara que gusta de la porno PORNO EVERYWHERE! =)

Está bien, tan rallada no estoy pero me gusta hablar temas pervertidos siempre que pueda porque cuando escribo de otra manera me sale muy digamos… no soy yo, es otra persona, mi lado hetero quizás, sí, tengo ese lado.

Este es el siguiente capitulo, tiene un lemon algo flojo, pero deberán entenderme, me faltan mis dosis diarias de perversión por tramites estúpidos.

* * *

><p>Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo, ese era el baño del rincón que daba hacia una gran pared, eran amplios, incluso cómodos, y a pesar de eso, ambos hombres se miraban desde cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros, Arthur no sabía qué hacer exactamente, no mucho al menos, se suponía que tenía que besarlo y acariciarle un poco la polla hasta que le saliera un poco de semen o hasta que se irguiera, luego desnudarlo suavemente, quitarle esa traviesa gorra y hacerlo suyo… sí, de seguro era algo como eso, sintió una jalada en su entrepierna que le obligaba a frotarse, decidió empezar ya con todo eso.<p>

-Ahhh…pero qué…ahh~ -Arthur abre los ojos y se echa un poco atrás sintiendo los gruesos dedos del americano acariciándole el trasero con fuerza.

-Lo tienes exquisito… ya quiero meterte mi pene dentro…

El inglés sólo sonríe sutilmente, aquellas palabras lo calentaron, se imaginó la gruesa polla del americano llenándolo de semen por dentro, sus caderas tiritaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron, la idea no le era tan desagradable, pero esa noche él iba a dominar, o al menos eso decía su plan.

Sus pensamientos fueron aflojados, otro gemido ronco salió de su garganta estremeciéndolo un poco apoyándose en el sector izquierdo donde estaba la pared, acorralado, el toque era más osado y pervertido acariciando la nalga izquierda con fuerza, apretándola y sobándola mientras atraía sus caderas chocando sus entrepiernas, el inglés sentía que algo allí no estaba del todo bien cuando poco a poco sus pantalones empezaron a decender por su parte trasera.

-No importa si gritas…-susurra el americano colando su rodilla en la entrepierna del inglés subiendo un poco su camisa.

-¿Qu-Quién dijo que quier-ro gritar ahh~ b-bastard…?-trataba de no ponerse nervioso, pero gemía nuevamente, empezaba a tocar el trasero de Alfred también y a deslizar su mano a su entrepierna. La tenía gruesa y parada, el morbo lo inundaba y deslizó el cierre de los apretados pantalones mientras siente que los dedos del americano exploran su zona trasera debajo de su prenda interior, entrecierra los ojos con deleite al sentir su pecho desnudo contra el del americano, había prácticamente arrancado los botones de su camisa después de sacarle el chaleco.

Se empezó a estremecer, a susurrar su nombre y a sentir suaves espasmos en la punta de su pene sintiendo que la sangre sólo bombeaba en esa zona y en la apertura de su ano. Estaba perdiendo el control… el control que siempre tuvo sobre las mujeres era arrebatado por eso chico de inocente mirada, pero supo que era todo menos eso cuando quedó de frente a la pared, el americano se coló con fuerza detrás suyo, un suspiro y un respingo ahogado fue lo que gruñó al sentir un bulto apretado golpear contra sus calzoncillos, sus pantalones ya se encontraban en el suelo y su camisa estaba por completo abierta, se sentía expuesto pero a la vez era una de las sensaciones más eróticas de su vida.

Cierra los ojos y siente como bajan su ropa interior y acarician los muslos desnudos y blancos por entremedio, respira profundo y gime con suavidad al sentir la mano apretar su hombría luego de un rato, gruñe y se remueve abriendo de nuevo sus orbes. Pero el chico sólo rió un poco sintiendo más lujuria separando las nalgas descubiertas presionando su bulto aún en telas entremedio de las posaderas y azotando contra la pared al inglés, moviendo sus caderas, masturbándose con el trasero del británico antes de follarlo.

-M-Maldito ve… ve más despacio…-susurra apoyando ambas manos hacia la pared, alzando sus caderas hacia arriba. Su compañero sexual acaricia el recto y pellizca las tetillas, también mima suavemente los testículos y la punta jugando con el ínfimo agujero que botaba la esperma caliente del inglés, Alfred, cual era el nombre del muchacho vio sus propios pantalones abajo y su oportuno pene humedeciendo sus boxer.

Nunca había sido así el sexo con un hombre, regularmente sólo le bajaba los pantalones y lo penetraba, no sabía que hizo que quisiera follarse con más intensidad a ese ingles, quizás sus ojos, su trasero suave, esponjoso y parado pora recibir su caliente polla, quizás sus gruñidos o esa forma desafiante en que lo miraba cuando lo masturbaba, cuando quería hacerle saber que al menos ese día él dominaría.

-¿Despacio? Casi pareciera… que no juegas a esto…-rió suavemente girando la cabeza del inglés con la suya, depositando un beso húmedo donde aún se gemían al no parar de friccionarse.

Ambos igual de calientes, el inglés cerró los ojos cuando previó que un ávido dedo húmedo se metía dentro de su orificio, de seguro era el anular, empezó a rasguñar con fuerza la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba insultos hacia al americano quien sólo reía por lo educado que era su compañero en el sexo y se deleitaba al ver pequeñas y resbaladizas gotas caer desde dentro del trasero del inglés, su mismo liquido seminal y algo de saliva, caliente y húmedo, el americano se acarició su falo mordiendo el cuello del inglés mientras empujaba el segundo dedo dentro de la cavidad anal evitando el impulso de sólo sacarlos y follarlo hasta que se le acabara la voz a ese británico.

Tijereteó y hundió más sus dedos cuando llegó el tercero y las bocas de ambos se unieron nuevamente disfrutando del tacto áspero y húmedo de la cavidad contraria, viendo con orgullo la cara del otro sonrojada y agitada por el propio cuerpo del acompañante, porque aunque el inglés haya cedido el control el americano lo hacía sentir en la cúspide del placer con esas vibraciones en cada parte de su cuerpo, el dominio que tenia al besarlo, aún seguía siendo él, de Arthur.

-Ahhh, sólo métela puto anim-al….- gruñó cegado en sensaciones idílicas y extrañas mientras el mismo daba pequeños círculos en sus propios pezones, tirándolos hacia arriba y apresándolos.

El americano besó nuevamente al inglés depositándolo más contra la pared, pidiendo que se sujetara desde los costados del baño, el inglés obedeció con un gesto resignado y molesto, abriendo con sutileza las piernas mientras el padecimiento inundaba al americano al ver ese ano allí para su absoluta disposición, se masturbó un poco con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra abría la nalga izquierda depositando la punta de su pene dentro de esa húmeda entradita, los dos gimieron ronco mientras el falo se iba metiendo profundamente.

Las caderas del inglés empezaban a ceder, pero el americano lo reconfortó con sutiles caricias y palabras algo cursis para ese momento, cómo si le importara como se estuviera sintiendo.

El inglés cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras una risa amarga sale de su cuerpo cuando empieza a ser brutalmente embestido y gime como una bestia.

-Ahhhh… así… n-no pa-pares por un de-demonio ¡Ahhh~!

-Lo que dig-as… querido ahhh~-más adentro, con más fuerza y sin detener el ritmo.

-¡Fu-Fuerte! ¡Oh, yes, yes… así ahh~!

Era un extraño, ambos eran extraños, ni siquiera deberían hablar durante el acto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse arraigado con aquel ser que estaba allí, deslizando su pene dentro de él, aquel que peñiscaba sus rojizas tetillas y mordía cada parte de su ser, marcándolo como a un animal. No quería arraigarse a él por el placer, por la preocupación y por los besos que se estaban dando a cada golpe en sus caderas.

Un eco profundo de gemidos salían descontrolados, sabía que estaban en un lugar público, aún así no reprimió nada, se dejó hacer y sentir, también él se aventuraba, tocaba y cambiaron de posición, ahora su espalda estaba contra la pared y sus piernas flotando mientras su trasero estaba montado en la erección del menor, ambos se removían salvajemente, esa posición era definitivamente más romántica, más táctil y agraciada y permitía un mejor dominio de las habilidades de Kirkland quien, se frotaba con dureza contra el cuerpo desnudo de su hombre, mordía y apretaba con fuerza la espalda y de vez en cuando apretaba esas rozadas tetillas entre sus yemas escuchando los hermosos jadeos de ese americano.

A quien no volvería ver más.

-A-Alfred…ahh A-Alfred… ¡Ahh~!-y gritó repetitivamente su nombre.

Lo que antes era un simple acto de egocéntrico por parte del americano se volvió en un sueño irreal, mientras sentía que el orgasmo comenzaba a apretar su miembro contra ese osado trasero británico que no lo soltaba besó suavemente los labios y susurró con dulzura su nombre al compás de los clamados de su acompañante.

Ese día fue especial, ambos lo sabían y mientras aún se arreglaban la ropa en aquel baño no dejaron de darse pequeños besos y sonrisas nostálgicas, nadie pidió dirección ni número, porque sabían que las cosas no eran ni funcionaban así, Kirkland fue el primero en irse, aunque la irremediable realidad es que no quería abandonar el calor de los brazos de aquel sujeto que con tan sólo algunos instantes de su vida lo había transformado.

Y en cuanto a Jones, éste sólo sonreía nostálgicamente en el baño, sacó su lápiz rojo donde siempre alardeaba de sus experiencias en aquel baño, borró todas las escrituras donde podía verse su nombre y sólo dejó uno lo más grande que pudo marcado con un grueso plumón.

**_"Alfred & Arthur"._**

Y después de eso… ya jamás volvió a ese lugar. Sintió que ese inglés lo había cambiado. Quizás… no cambiado, pero era el único hombre que lo hizo sentir así, tan "enamorado".

Y en cuanto a Kirkland…

El inglés sólo deliraba en soledad, aún podía sentir sus besos en su piel, sus uñas, sus dedos desgarrando y produciendo placer en su carne, aquellos mismos dedos metiéndose en su estrecho y apretadito ano, dilatándolo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y agachó la cabeza viendo un pequeño bulto en su pantalón que no tardó en masajear suavemente, luego aplicando más fuerza, entrecerraba los ojos mientras se humedecían ante el placer, maldito americano, sólo con los recuerdos de aquel día quería ser follado, buscó con la vista algo que pudiera me-…

Al analizar lo que estaba pensando derrumbó todo lo que tenía cerca, nunca había llegado a ese nivel de deseo, aún recuerda la forma en que ese hombre lo penetró, esa manera brusca de azotarlo contra la pared del baño gimiendo su nombre, haciéndole rogar por más, sus propias manos arañando la pared de desesperación y los hombres pajeándose detrás de aquellas puertas con sus hilarantes gritos que apenas podía disimular al ser brutalmente profanado.

-Lo deseo…- Arthur supo lo inevitable, no podía sacárselo de su cabeza. Por desgracia, no era sólo uno más en su vida. Pero no lo volvería a ver.

Se calmó un poco, respiró tibio con aquel té de manzanilla que lo relajaba un poco, salió a la calle con la taza en mano, estaba un poco helado, tiritó de frío, es cuando en eso, en el apogeo de la noche, tres de la mañana para ser preciso ve un camión de mudanzas al lado de su casa, la que estaba en venta hace tres meses por los supuestos "fantasmas" que habían allí, rió un poco, quería saber quién era el valiente.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- grita ruidosamente en la noche para luego reír.

Algo en eso lo hizo abrir los ojos, reconocía esa risa, esa voz…

-¿Oh? ¿Arthur?-el nuevo vecino se le acercó, esos ojos azules que hacían que su cuerpo ardiera estaban a menos de cuatro pasos.

-A-Alfred…

-Que coincidencia… ser tu vecino, no es como si me hubiera gustado tanto follarte que me enamoré y estoy aquí acosándote ¿Verdad? ¿Quién haría algo como eso? ¡Un loco americano enamorado! Y no soy yo por supuesto…¡Ahahahaha!

El inglés no dijo nada. El americano tampoco, sólo reía nervioso, le explicó que era tarde, que tenían que volver a su casa para arreglar lo que había desempacado, le había dicho que sólo había sido una coincidencia, pero la forma en que volvía a descontrolarlo con su mirada y aquella risa afrodisíaca decía exactamente lo contrario. Ese…sólo era el comienzo de aquella historia, y esa noche Alfred se pasaría a la pieza de cierto británico alegando tener cierto "terror" en su vivienda y Kirkland aceptaría, pero no sin antes disimular desinterés.

* * *

><p>Mierda, he estado con taan poca inspiración, no sé que mierda pasa )=<p>

Pero espero que les agradara el fic, aquí termina, ahora como "vecinos" todo pasará.

Adiós a los días heterosexuales de Arthur, adiós a los días sin gritos para los vecinos =)

Y sólo esperen queridos seguidores, tengo unos cuantos lemon bien gays que quieren ver la luz del día si ustedes quieren, también "Camp Gay".

PD: Murderdn, sé que es tu cumple, pronto te tendré algo! =)


End file.
